


vanished

by ChaosRose92



Series: Starlight AUs [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Twins, Death, F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRose92/pseuds/ChaosRose92
Summary: Set up to be a two part au where vixx is actually a coffee shop where the socialite children of the most famous corporations in South Korea (i.e. members of vixx, reader and a couple of other characters) go to hang out. The reader met Ravi through a mutual friend and they hit it off almost immediately but what happens when her family starts setting up marriage dates with Leo? things seem to be complicated enough as it is but when Ravi goes through something called the vanishing due to the actions of another person can he get back to his rightful place or is he doomed to become something inhuman. Leo is left with a completely different battle in this au with everything he ever wanted standing right in front of him except the one person who has always been by his side. He is about to find out though that what you get may not be worth what’s lost along the way and the monsters aren’t just the things that hide under his bed anymore sometimes they are the close friends and nice smiles you keep by your side and sometimes they are the reflections you see in the mirror.





	1. beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: angst, cursing, talk about death. that’s about it for this chapter I think.
> 
> Korean: michyeoss-eo?= Are you crazy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and changed the format of this chapter. I plan to do that with the rest of the chapters and hopefully get it back on track.  
> A few things to note:  
> This will no longer be a reader insert fic- I really hated the way it turned out while I was writing it so now it is an OCx member fic.  
> I changed the perspective from second to third person.  
> Finally I fixed some of the grammatical errors and took out the romanized Korean words.- The reason behind taking out the Korean words is really two fold for me. Even though the characters are Korean I am not. It didn't make sense for me to drop random words here and there when I am comfortable with the English language and know how to work with it. The second reason is that as I got further along on my Korean Language studies I started to notice that a.) The romanization sounds nothing like the actual words and b.) The translations that I was using in this story were wrong. Please bear with me as this story goes through these changes and I get back on track.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Chey

Sometimes moments are all a person has. Moments for them to be happy. Moments for them to be sad. Moments of love and moments of loss… Meeting Wonsik was like that for her. She  met him in a moment and then he was lost, but lets go back to different day one long before she was old enough to really understand what that loss was like, or even what real love was like.

* * *

_“Hey dad I know you said mom disappeared in the accident that day, but where did she go?” She asked her father one night at the dinner table when she was about fifteen. She swung her legs back and forth nervously because it had never occurred to her to think about what happened when someone died before now and because of her father's unpredictable temper since that day she'd always too afraid to ask about her mom.  
_

_“JangMi... I don’t think we should talk about this right now. Just eat your dinner. Your brother will be coming in from work soon and your step mother will get upset if she comes back in here and overhears you.” He tried to shut the conversation down by mentioning her stepmother, but she wouldn’t let it go so easily._

_“Dad," She sighed knowing that she was about to start another fight. "We can’t just keep treating it like she didn’t exist. You have to talk to me about it someday. I'm not a kid anymore.” She said sitting her chopsticks down with a loud thump on the table and looking at him._

_“I'm sorry. You’re right; that night when your mother died I was drinking. We went to a party and left you with your grandparents. Do you remember?” He asked and she just nodded._

_“Well when the driver hit the car I had run a red light and your mother was hit. The car rolled over and when we landed your mother was fading. Right before my eyes she just started to disappear. It wasn’t something that we are meant to see JangMi. They just disappear. Like you said…. its like she never existed. The only thing left behind was her wedding ring.” He broke down and started sobbing in front of her.  
_

_“That’s it? No one knows where we go or if we can be saved? Nothing?” She pressed._

_“Death doesn’t work like that JangMi. Jesus, what do you want me to say?! She is in a better place?! You are naive if you think that! I’m done eating. don’t forget to clean up.” He stood and walked out of the dining room. She flinched when she heard the door slam to his room. Fights like this were common between the two of them because she looked like her.  
_

* * *

“MiMi are you even listening right now?” Her friend brought her back out of the memory of the argument she’d had with her father all those years ago. She didn’t know why she was thinking about it now, but then again it was close to the anniversary of the accident.

“Yeah, sorr… wait what?” She said when it registered that she actually hadn’t heard a word her friend had said to her.

“I asked how the dating was going? Did your dad find you a match yet?” Her friend asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

“Nope, and if you actually think he will Jina you have more faith in him than I do. The only reason I agreed to go on these stupid dates was because I disappoint him so often since mom died and even more since he remarried to that nightmare woman.” She replied nearly spilling hot coffee on her hand. She was always gesturing with her hands when she spoke it came to be a real problem at all of the parties and social gatherings she went to growing up, but she just couldn't help it.

“Well what about that one guy Taekwan or Taekyung or whatever his name was that you were supposed to meet with. what was wrong with him?” Jina asked.

“No clue. He stood me up for something else.” JangMi shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

“Really? Maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe he was too much of an idiot for you. You deserve better.” She said causing JangMi to laugh and almost spit her drink everywhere.

“What’s your rush for me to get married anyway? Aren’t you the one always complaining that you don’t want to marry Hakyeon because he is so annoying, and if you two were married then you really wouldn’t be able to get away from him?” JangMi teased and Jina threw a piece of ice at her causing her to laugh and turn away.

Moment One: their eyes met as he was walking in the room with his friends joking about something.

Moment Two: He smiled at her.

Moment Three: She smiled back.

“What are you…. Oh. They’re cute.” Jina said grinning. It was JangMi's turn to swat at her friend when the guy grinned again, and laughed like he’d heard what she said.

“What? it’s true. Besides if you date one of them you don’t have to go on those stupid dates your dad keeps setting up for you.” She said defensively.

“You really think I’m just going to walk over there and leave with a date? Are you really that out of your mind?”

“No, I think he’s going to walk over here and leave with one.” She said laughing. JangMi felt a blush creeping over her face and took a new found interest in the drink she'd ordered smiling to herself and secretly hoping it was the one from earlier.

“Hi.” He said politely bowing to Jina.

“Hello” She replied back barely containing her laughter.

“Um.. do you mind if I talk to your friend for a moment?” He said nervously ruffling the back of his hair.

“Cut it out Wonsik. JangMi this is a friend of Hakyeon’s. He’s just being an idiot. Speaking of if you two will excuse me I am going to go talk to my idiot over there, have fun. Babe!” She said waving at the group that had come in a moment ago. How had she not noticed before?  She thought as she waved at her other friend sitting in the middle of the group.

“She told you to meet us over here didn’t she?” JangMi asked returning her attention to the tall man standing next to her.

“No. That was N. He saw the two of us looking at each other when we came in. Recognized you immediately. Then the other guys blocked the booth so that I couldn’t sit down until I came over. I’m Ravi.” He said rushing out. He was still standing, awkwardly tapping his boot on the ground, and, she realized, waiting on her to tell him to sit down.

“Ravi is a nickname, right?” She asked leaning on the table and motioning him to sit down.

“Yeah, Wonsik is my real name. So how did you become friends with Hakyeon and Jina anyway?” He asked.

“I work with Jina. Aren’t you going to ask my name?” She replied.

“Not yet. Why? I figured I would just call you beautiful.” He said and she laughed taking a bite of the cake pop she’d ordered with her drink once she calmed back down.

“Does that line usually work?” JangMi asked amused. He was definitely her type, but no need to let him know that just yet.

“No, but when I meet someone worthy of that compliment they get it.” He said confidently. 

“So how come I don’t usually see you with Hakyeon?” You hedged and he smirked. He knew you liked him now. It was just a matter of if you wanted to play cat or mouse.

“My family keeps me pretty busy. My Father... he has been trying to get me to work in the company recently, and it takes up a lot of my time. My sister and her family take up the rest. Do you have any siblings?” He asked smiling.

“No. My mother died when I was a kid. It’s just me and my dad and step mother... well there is my step brother too but he's always busy.” She replied thinking back to the accident and how if it weren’t for your father it would have been your real mother. Maybe you would have had a real sibling, but you’d never know since she’d gone through the vanishing that day. That’s  what they called it you found out. when souls disappeared at death. The Vanishing.

“I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to…” He stumbled.  _Stupid Wonsik. Way to go._ He thought to himself.

“No worries. Ravi its fine. I was just thinking about my mother. What else would you like to talk about? Or did you think just coming by with a name and a cute smile would work?” She changed the subject and smiled leaning forward a little and propping on her hands. Truth be told she would have listened to the alphabet if it meant that he kept talking. He had the most beautiful deep voice but it was also something she was sure was uniquely his.

“So… N kind of bet Ken 20,000 won that I wouldn’t get you to agree to a date with me.”

“And N is Hakyeon isn’t he?” You asked annoyed. It sounded like something your friend would do.

“Yeah.” Ravi admitted sheepishly. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned the bet, but it kind of just slipped out after that spectacular mess up from a moment ago.

“He should have bet 40,000. Ken won’t make that much of a profit hope he’s okay with that.” You muttered and shrugged.

“What?” Ravi gave her a confused look, but instead of answering she grabbed up the waiter’s pen and wrote her number on his hand then stood up, and walked over to the group at the other table making sure to lean over it a little and give Ravi a good show.

“Pay up Hakyeon. Ken next time double the bet. Jina I will see you back at work.” She said looking at the one who grinned widely and held his hand out. She was met with laughs and Ohh’s from around the table and a couple others who’d heard what was going on just smiled sipped at her drink then walked out the door.

“What the hell was that?” Hyuk asked watching the girl leave with wide eyed amazement.

“That was Jeon JangMi, and don’t even think about it kid. She may even be too much for Ravi to handle. Leo, you alright?” N said when he noticed that Taekwoon had gotten a weird look on his face.

“Oh. yeah, I just thought I remembered something.” Leo replied going back to his coffee. Hadn’t that been the name of the girl that he was supposed to go on the matchmaking date with? It didn’t matter now anyway he supposed. Things just turned out that way.


	2. Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay next part to the Vanished series. I don’t know why I didn’t give it a name before. as I said this will be a primarily ravi x reader for the first couple of chapters and will move into leo x reader in the later chapters. This is a supernatural au not a kdrama au so there shouldn’t be any triangle mess other than one or two things like the beginning of this chapter. I was really excited to finally start this so I hope you all enjoy. as always I don’t own the gifs, the translation may be a little off; and this is a work of fiction that does not accurately depict or reflect the views of anyone real or otherwise that there may be similarities to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note the term gwisin was left in the series as a descriptor for a specific type of creature. Not to be mistaken with the term for ghost in the Korean language.

_The legends always said that the vanishing occurred when someone’s death was dealt wrongly. The death gods had a list and a schedule and if someone died not according to that schedule they Vanished. In essence it saved that person’s life by sending them to the shadow world, but if they didn’t return to the world of the living before there time was up they would become Gwisin. Turning into Gwisin while you were still alive was different than it was in death, instead of becoming an apparition you became something dark, parasitic to the living… a demon._  

*******************Shadow Realm 13 years earlier**************************** _  
_

_The only thing she remembered was the car heading straight for her and her husband’s desperate voice begging her not to leave. When she woke up she was lying on sand in a sunless, moonless place devoid of even stars. It didn’t make sense that she could see as clearly as she could but she could see everything from the sand and ocean to one side to the scattered rubble and lost belongings on the other. Then it hit. The realization that she must have Vanished. Please find me….  
_

* * *

“Why did you call me out here? We didn’t have a lunch scheduled.” JangMi asked when she arrived at the restaurant.

“We do now. Smile. It doesn’t look good for you to be hateful to your mother in front of the cameras.” she said lacing a hand around JangMi's waist for a photo. Being a member of a rich family made it hard for a person to hate someone. Even someone easy to hate like her. JangMi smiled and hugged her step mother close for another shot.

“You’re not my mother.” JangMi ground out. The two of them had always hated each other, but either her father really hadn’t noticed or he just hadn’t cared when he married her anyway. So for his sake she and JangMi were polite, for each others they stayed as far away from each other as humanly possible.

“Don’t talk like that when we get in the restaurant either. Taekwoon’s mother was kind enough to reschedule the date for both of you, and your father insisted I keep an eye on you.” Her polite smile faded as their backs turned to the camera's and they went inside.

“Are you kidding me? Did it not occur to either of you that I might be seeing someone?” JangMi demanded and pulled her to a stop.

“That hardly matters. Its all business anyway.” Her step mother waved a hand in the air like that solved everything.

“Is that all my father is to you is business? No wonder you didn’t mind dragging your son into a marriage that both children hate. Speaking of how is my brother?” JangMi's tone changed to a sweet sound when someone walked by.

“Youngjin is fine. He will be home from his trip soon you should come by.” Her stepmother replied politely until the person was well out of earshot.

“Your father and I are different and none of your business. Now be quiet before the press or Taekwoon hears you.” Her stepmother hissed when they were alone once more.

“I told you I am seeing someone. I don’t really care what Taekwo- Leo?” JangMi said when her eyes landed on the man at the table. He just smirked up at her.

“You two know each other?” Both of their guardians asked.

“Yes, He is a friend of Hakyeon’s and I work with Jina.” JangMi explained to his mother and her step mother after giving a polite bow then she turned back to Leo relieved to see the familiar face. The two older women had left the table once they were satisfied neither of their children were going to leave the restaurant and so it allowed them to somewhat talk freely.

“You know when my mother told me I would be meeting someone here I thought the name sounded familiar.” He spoke with an amused tone and took a sip of champagne. They had seen a lot of each other between hanging out with Jina and N and the group events that she went to with Ravi. Leo had actually become one of her close friends because of his friendship with Wonsik, and it really was comforting to see him.

“Ravi isn’t going to let either of us hear the end of this you know that right? speaking of I wonder why he’s never been in your seat.” She laughed lightly at the irony. Almost four months had already passed since he stood her up that first time and here they were meeting again for what their parents hoped would be a successful merger. It honestly didn't make sense she'd never been to one of these with her boyfriend before. He came from one of the wealthy families and, other than being a perfect pain in the ass to the group sometimes, he had an excellent upbringing.

“you don’t pay attention to your father’s company much do you?” Leo chuckled speaking a little loudly and his mother looked like she wanted to beat him senseless with her Prada purse.

“Aniyo. Ever since my father signed the papers my step brother is in line to take my place as head of the company. Unless I fight him on it. but my shares in the stock make it to where I live comfortably enough and as my father is still the head of the company for now I have no need.” It was your stepmother’s turn to be angry with you. It was no secret that she wanted her son in your place as head of the company and if it weren’t for the fact that you loved your step brother so much there would be nothing stopping you from taking the company from him for sheer spite of her.

“Ravi’s father and your father are the heads of the two largest corporations in South Korea and they hate each other. Their stocks would go down in a merger like this because they couldn’t be rivals anymore. Not to mention that they would kill each other if they were in-laws.” He said like it was the funniest thing he’d heard all day.

“Jinjja? you mean Ravi is the one who did all of that crap back in middle school? I remember his abeoji and yours. The three of us had gotten in a fight that year because he tripped me and caused me to spill my lunch. He must not recognize me.” You giggled a little at the thought as you suddenly remembered Ravi from when the two of you were in school together. You remembered Leo then as well.

“I remember you now as well y/n. You were such a cute child and you’ve grown up to be an exceptional woman and you are just as beautiful as your birth mother ever was. Your mother and I used to be great friends. I was so devastated when I heard the news.” His mother said causing your stepmother to scowl at the mention of your birth mother.

“Gamsahabnida.” You replied politely.

“Well. I think we have bothered the two of you enough. Taekwoon I will see you about this later. Hopefully the next time I see you y/n I can greet you as my daughter-in-law.” She bowed formally and you bowed back preferring not to say anything that might upset your father’s business dealings.

“I can’t believe I didn’t remember. We all went to school together. My mom even talked with your mom about arranging a marriage when we were older before she died. I over heard her and we got in a fight. It was the night of the accident. The night she went through the vanishing.” You wiped furiously at a tear that threatened to spill over.

“Ulji mala.” He reached out and wiped a tear from the other side.

“We should talk about something else. oneul mwohaesso?” You said then gave a dazzling smile. It was the one you’d been giving cameras for years.

“I was actually at the beach this morning when my mother called. I needed a break. You?”

“With Ravi eating breakfast. I almost brought him with me. Could you have imagined? We never would have all fit at this table.” You sounded hollow even to your own ears.

“Hajima.”

“Mwo?”

“Don’t fake around me. If you’re upset, as your friend, I want to know. Truth is more valuable to me than your happy face. If you don’t mind, we should probably walk out together. I don’t want my mother bothering me and I know you don’t want to speak to your stepmother.” He said standing when he paid for the food.

“We should separate at the front as well. The press is still outside. This has to go well enough that we don’t insult each others families, but badly enough that we don’t get engaged. Sound about right? Press photos would ruin that for us.” You said making an effort to smile when you saw your stepmother looking at you suspicion clear in her gaze.

“Call Ravi to pick you up. Your cab already left. Oh and if we ever get out of this mess you and I should do this for real sometime.” He said when someone passed by giving you a knowing smirk, kissing your cheek and heading out of the door. There were camera flashes everywhere when you finally stepped outside receiving the call that ravi was going to be pulling up any moment. He didn’t bother to get out of the car because you’d asked him not to but when you got inside nothing stopped him from grabbing your jaw and kissing you possessively on the lips.

“What was that for?” you asked laughing at the satisfied expression on his face.

“Just making sure whoever that date was with didn’t steal my girl. It’s too early for me to lose you to some random jackass.” He said smirking when you swatted his arm.

“Why didn’t you want me to come inside?”

“My stepmother is still in there.”

“Point made. I’ve hated that woman since the first time I met her.”

“Mwo?” You asked shocked.

“ dangsin-i algo haji anh-assda? Our fathers met last week.”

“Waeyo?”

“Business I guess. Not a big deal. No punches were thrown this time. Your stepmother and my mom seemed really friendly but I swear my dad looked like he wanted to throw yours out on his ass.” He said shrugging.

“Oh.”

“Wae? Worried it was about you?” He chuckled.

“Jogum. Something that Le- my date said in there about our parents and how they’d never agree to the two of us.” You didn’t know why you’d decided not to tell him about Leo but something about it just felt wrong. Like it wasn’t your story to tell or something. Leo would probably say something so it wasn’t a big deal.

“Ah. So that’s why. If the press had gotten pictures of us we’d be in trouble. Gwaenchan-a. We will keep things to ourselves for now but promise me something.”

“ amugeosdo.”

“In a few months if this is still going well will you at least think about us moving in together and going public? I can’t sit by and watch you date other guys forever.”

“Well I promised didn’t I?” You replied smiling widely when the shock of what he’d said went away. He was serious about this, about the two of you. this was different than the drawer he had at your apartment and the little things you kept at his. What he was talking about was the two of you being together for almost a year and making a move to spending the rest of your lives together. If only you only knew how short of a moment that was going to be. Maybe you would have changed your mind. Then again maybe not.


	3. undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the vanished series. this is set up with time skips so this chapter is about two to three months ahead of the last one where the first date with Leo happened. In this chapter the secrets start to catch up with the reader and you start to see glimpses of how Leo really feels about all of this. 
> 
> Korean: Yeogiseo mwohaneungeoya?- what are you doing here?; nae oppa neun jajeongeoleul gajigoissda.- My older brother has a bike.; geunyang dol-a gaja.- let’s just go back.; budi?- Please?; kkeojyeo- get lost.; Ani. sanghwang-i johji anh-ayo- no I’m not okay.; neo michyeoss-eo?- are you crazy?;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of violence in this one, also there is a character death in this chapter.

Did you tell Ravi about this yet?” Leo asked.

“About the dates? Ne. He knows.I didn’t tell him it was you they were arranged with but I think he knows that too. He just doesn’t ask.” You replied.You hated this. You and Leo were both in a bad place with these dates and here you were sitting at another one.

“You and Ravi need to think of something quick. We’ve been going on these dates for two months now. It won’t be much longer before our families decide to announce the engagement.” He said. It sounded almost sarcastic to your ears and that annoyed you a bit. You didn’t want to be here any more than he did.

“We are moving in together next month It just needs to hold off until the- Appa I thought you were at the office today. Yeogiseo mwohaneungeoya?” You asked as your father came strolling up to the table. You and Leo stood up bowing and gave each other a confused glance.

“I can’t stay. I was just stopping by to let you know that your brother’s homecoming is tonight. I hope you will both be there. I know it is a bit of a stretch for you y/n because of the flight to Tokyo in the morning but this is important.” He said. The ‘together’ was implied by the way he looked at the two of you.

“Ne appa. I will be there tonight.” The two of you bowed to him and he left.

“Jenjang. You go on ahead Leo, I’m paying, I have to call ravi anyway.” You told him already dialing the phone.

“Is your brother really home?” He changed the subject not bothering to stand.

“Ne. we had a double date with him and his girlfriend the other day.” You said referring to the breakfast you’d had with Ravi, your brother and his girlfriend about a week ago. You held a finger up as the line clicked on. 

“Yeoboseyo?” Ravi’s voice answered.

“Hey can you meet me? Its kind of important.”

“Did he do something?” The anger was clear in his voice and you realized you were crying. How had it gotten this bad.

“Mwo? No. I just…. something came up and I need you to come down here.”

“Alright Jagi-yah I will be there soon. Saranghaeyo starlight.” He said using the silly pet name he had for you.

“Nado salanghae.” you replied and hung up.

“If your brother really is home then the cameras are the least of your worries. Everyone will be at this party. That means Wonsik will be at this party. Are you ready for what that might mean?” He asked.

“I don’t know. How did it get this bad?” you said putting your head in your hands.

“Wait your brother knows about the two of you?” Leo asked and for a moment you thought you saw a hurt expression on his face followed by pure rage, but it was gone almost as quickly as it happened because his phone chirped distracting him.

“Cameras are going to be the least of your worries.” He said.

“Mwo? Leo what is it?” You looked up from where you were picking at your food then heard your own phone chirp.

* * *

## Jeong Y/N and Jung Taekwoon: Match made in heaven or made for the cameras?

_We’ve all heard the rumors about Model/heiress Y/n and Jung company’s prodigal son “Leo” as he is called in the elite’s social circles. These two socialites are definitely an item in today’s gossip but are they really an item or is it just a cover for the real relationship as a way to keep their families happy? There have been several reports of the seemingly indifferent couple arriving separately and with their families enjoying nice meals and happy conversations, but it is what happens after these dates that have caught some of the fans attention… The two being a part of two of the largest corporations often hang out with the rest of the heirs in, Vixx, a local cafe that  has caught the attention of up and comers from various high society groups who are looking for a little more casual place to enjoy the day. According to fan accounts and pictures it isn’t Taekwoon that she is close to at these meetings. Some have said she has even been spotted holding hands with Kim “Ravi” Wonsik and getting in his car after the supposed dates with Taekwoon. If you don’t already know, Ravi is Kim Corp’s only son and the possible next heir to the corporate throne, but that’s not all. The CEOs for Kim Corp and Jeong Group have always made it blatantly obvious about the rivalry between them. Could there be a secret merger on the horizon or is this the rebellious act of two starcrossed lovers….. You decide and send in your feedback is this all one big misunderstanding or is there really a secret relationship going on between the corporate prince and princess of Korea._ **_See images below. Updates to follow.  
_**

* * *

Ravi showed up barely stopping to speak with the host about five minutes later relief etched on his face. 

“God when you called I thought that something had happened to you.” He told you.

“Annyeonghaseyo.” Leo said suddenly getting an uncomfortable look on his face.

“hey Leo what’s up?” Ravi asked then froze as his mind caught up with his mouth. 

“This is what you needed to tell me? I told you I didn’t want to know who the dates were with… just in case.” He looked over at Leo and you understood what he meant. Just in case it was Leo on the other end of this table. It could have been any one of the group that you hung out with save Hyuk and Ken since they weren’t from rich families. They had earned their fortune on their own. 

“That is part of it.” You said and instead of explaining you handed the phone over to Ravi and waited for him to take it all in. 

“So you’re telling me the only way out of this mess is for us to let this get back to our fathers or for me to stand by while my best friend gets engaged to you?” he growled.

“We were going to tell them next month anyway Wonsik. I still mean for that to happen. Or did you forget I was moving in?” You asked raising your hand like you would grab his then moving like you were fixing your hair when Ravi gave a slight shake of his head as if to say not here.

“Whatever it is that we are doing we need to decide. I wasn’t the only one who got that article. The guys are asking questions and there are eyes everywhere here. She should ride with me until we can get out of sight.” Leo said. 

“Mwo?” You asked.

“He’s right. until now I never got out of my car so my tag could have been put on someone else’s car or a friend could have come in my place. How is going to look if not even five minutes after the article comes out I came down here and whisked you away. You guys go. I am going to stay and order food act like it was just a coincidence that we met here. I will see you later Jagi, I promise. Leo you still got the key to my apartment?” Ravi pinched the bridge of his nose like all of this was giving him a giant headache.

“Ne.” Leo affirmed grabbing onto your hand as you stood up from your seat.

“Joahyo. Go there. Call the others and we are going to take care of this before tonight. Y/n call your brother too. He needs to know what we decide so that he doesn’t get blindsided at the party. Does anyone else know that we were dating?” Wonsik looked positively sick as all of the emotions played through his mind and you could barely stop yourself from going to him. It was only the firm pressure on your fingers as Leo squeezed your hand that reminded you that everyone was watching your next step. You let the emotions bury themselves and put on that cold professional act that you were so good at hoping that he knew how much you wished it was him by your side.

“My stepmother, but she ignored me. which is why these dates kept being scheduled.” You told him.

“She is not allowed in my apartment.” He said and you couldn’t help but laugh as he smiled, but that was Ravi, always trying to make bad situations better. The two boys bowed like none of the earlier discussion had even happened. The next time they spoke it was loud enough for everyone within a reasonable earshot to hear. 

 “Wonsik it was good seeing you here. Y/n has a flight to catch but I guess I’ll see you at vixx in the morning?” Leo said formally.

“I’ll be there. Y/n it was a pleasure seeing you here. I am glad things are going well for the two of you. Hope your trip goes well.”

“Gamsahabnida Wonsik-sshi. Leo we should get going or we are going to miss the movie.” You said and bowed to him yourself before leaving with Leo. There were cameras waiting for you this time and you couldn’t get out of it.  Leo wrapped an arm around your shoulders and you smiled adoringly up at him.

“Y/n can you give us a statement about the recent rumors.”

“Which ones? The rumors that Leo and I are seeing each other just got confirmed. The rumors about me and Ravi? We are close due to the relationships I have with mutual friends, but at the end of the day we are still our fathers’ children. The rumors about plastic surgery in Tokyo. Myth. I was in Tokyo to visit with my step brother and to appear in a music video which should debut in two weeks. If you will all excuse me my date and I are a little busy.” You said turning that bright smile to Leo. Instead of walking to a car he stopped in front of a bike. 

“This is yours?”

“I wasn’t expecting to have a passenger. Here.” Leo said handing you a spare helmet.

“Gomawo.” You said and put the helmet on pressing the button that activated the speakers so that you could talk with him.

“Have you ever ridden before?” Leo’s voice came through the headset.

“Ne. nae oppa neun jajeongeoleul gajigoissda.” You explained.

“Hold on tight and lean when I do.” He instructed as he helped you onto the motorcycle and the two of you took off. Most of the first part of the ride was silent until you realized.

“Leo-sshi Where are you going? Ravi’s place is in the other direction.” You said tapping him on the waist to get his attention. 

“I know and we’ll get there. I just wanted to talk to you first. Before we go back and before Ravi has a say in this. I want to talk to you.” He pulled to a stop at a park and hopped off the bike taking his helmet off and you pulled yours free letting your hair spill out onto your shoulders.

“Leo geunyang dol-a gaja.” you said refusing to get too far away from the bike.

“Do you really not have to think about this at all y/n-ah? Our family’s want this to happen and think that we are a good match. Aren’t you at least curious as to why the see things like this? Haven’t you at least enjoyed it a little bit?” He demanded desperate to get you to change your mind. the two of you had been close when you were little, you could be that way again. He wanted things to be that way again. He wanted you again.

“Leo-yah. I don’t want to talk about this with you. Not here. Budi?” You repeated.

“Wae. Are you afraid you will rethink everything? Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.” He scoffed at you.

“Ani. I am afraid to let other people see us fighting this soon after the article. It will be more trouble for you than it will me. Gaja. we can talk at Ravi’s place and I can change out of this stupid pantsuit.” you said trying to lighten the mood.

“You already have clothes there? You were actually serious about moving in with him, weren’t you?” The look of betrayal on his face confused you and you frowned. 

“Ne. I thought we told you all this at Vixx the other morning. What has gotten into you?” You demanded.

“So you really feel nothing between the two of us? I thought maybe when you didn’t tell him about the dates it was because you… Jenjang!” He slammed his fist into the side of a tree repeatedly and you ran over to stop him. 

“Leo! Hajima! you’re going to hurt yourself. Stop it! Stop.” You tried grabbing his arm at first but when that didn’t work you moved between him and the tree just barely stopping before he hit you he flat palmed and rested his arm in the spot over you. His head slumped in defeat. 

“Mianhae. Taekwoon-ah please stop. Mianhae. I didn’t know. Mianhae.” You said and hugged him to you but he shoved out of your embrace like you’d slapped him instead. 

“Hajima! Don’t act like it matters now. Not after you…. kkeojyeo. I can’t deal with this right now. I will see you at Ravi’s.” He said then went back to his bike taking off in a rush of screeching tires. You grabbed out your phone and dialed the familiar number.

“Hey can you come get me? Leo just left me at the park.” You said wiping furiously at tears that you hadn’t even expected to fall. You cared about Leo and hadn’t wanted to see him hurt but it was Ravi. He had to understand that it was always going to be Ravi if it came down to this.

“Alright I will be there soon. Gwaenchan-a Y/n-sshi?”

“Ani. sanghwang-i johji anh-ayo.” you said.

* * *

Jina pulled up fifteen minutes later and came rushing over to you. Hugging you close and smoothing out your makeup and hair from where you had been crying.

“Jinjja? I can’t believe Leo would just leave you like that. Wait until Ravi gets his hands on him. If Ravi doesn’t beat him senseless I will.” Your friend said balling up a fist dramatically and making you laugh weakly.

“Ani! I don’t want them to fight. Can you just take me over to Ravi’s place with you?” You insisted.

“Geulae. We will do that. Uljiman. It isn’t worth your tears.” She said wiping at your eyes again.

“Ne.” You replied.

* * *

When you got there Ravi was just pulling up to the apartment as well and the others were already waiting on you.

“Jagi-ah. What are you doing with Jina? I thought you and Leo came back here. after the cafe.” He looked confused but before you could say anything Leo was pulling up on his bike.

“About that…” You started again but jina crossed over to Taekwoon and slapped him hard across the face. The others came rushing out when they saw what happened confused and worried because it wasn’t like her to be harsh.

“Yah! Taekwoon-sshi how could you just leave her like that? Huh?! neo michyeoss-eo?” Ravi turned to face his friend with a look of pure shock but your stepbrother got his hands on him first shoving him back into a wall.

“You left my sister? What the hell is wrong with you man? You best explain real quick and hope I like the answer.” Your brother drew back his fist ready to hit Leo and he didn’t do a thing to stop it or defend himself. while the others were demanding explanations and Ravi was trying to stop your brother from hitting his best friend even though he wanted to do the exact same thing.

“Oppa that’s enough Hajima! Hajima! All of you just stop! It was my fault he left. I crossed a line. leave him alone! We should go inside. you all deserve an explanation. Leo I will bandage your hand up when we get inside. Ravi-yah do you still have that first aid kit in the kitchen? Ka. we will finish this inside.” You ordered when you realized that people were starting to nose into your business and pull out their phones.

“What’s wrong with your hand?” Hakyeon asked going from angry to concerned but Leo didn’t answer and you just brushed past them all to the door and held your hand out for Ravi’s key.

* * *

“So Abeoji and Eomma are really announcing both engagements tonight?” Youngjin asked. He and his girlfriend had already decided to get engaged shortly before he came home and your parents had already finalized the arrangements for that engagement as well as yours apparently.

“Ne. Your mother ignored me when I tried to tell her.  I thought I would have time to talk to Appa about it this weekend when we had our family dinner.”

“but then he told you about the party at lunch today.” Ravi said summing it all up.

“Ne.” You nodded your head at ravi.

“Where does that leave the two of you?” Ken spoke up gesturing to you and ravi only to be punched in the arm by Hyuk who just gave him an exasperated look.

“I should probably step back.” Ravi said and everyone looked at him like he’d grown a second head. You dropped his hand like it had burned you.

“Tell me you’re joking. What about my promise to you? Does that not matter anymore?” you said tasting the disgust on your tongue. You stood up and stormed off to his room. He followed you and shut the door before wrapping you in a hug which you shoved violently out of. 

“Jagi-yah if we had more time. I swear I would let you keep your promise but your appa is more important than I am. You’re always telling me about how you want to make things right. Don’t you still want that?”

“Not if it costs me you. I don’t want any of it if I am going to lose you. My stepbrother can keep the company for all I care. Its not worth it.” You said.

“I can’t let you give up everything jagi-yah. Leo would take care of you. Maybe this is a good thing. They never would have approved.” He said it was his way of trying to make you smile but it had the opposite effect.

“I don’t care. I don’t love Leo and if you’re saying this to me right now how can I believe you ever loved me. Is that all this was to you? Some beautiful lie for you to pass the time?” You didn’t wait for his answer and shoved past the others listening at the door. Jina, Hakyeon and Youngjin chased after you and pulled you to a stop.

“Where are you going? Are you really just going to leave them both like this?” Hakyeon asked.

“Yes. Wait no. I don’t know N, but I am going to Tokyo tonight. I need to think and Leo was right I can’t do that here. Youngjin mianhaeyo. I won’t be there for your engagement. I can’t be.” You left them standing on the sidewalk and headed back in the direction of your apartment. Your phone rang a couple of times as you were walking. the first time it was your stepmother. The Next three it was Ravi. You just ignored it and kept walking. There wasn’t anything either of them had to say that you wanted to hear at this point. You didn’t care when people bumped your shoulders and ignored when they asked if you were okay just letting the events of the past few months play in your mind. 

Moment one: You met.

Moment two: You fell in love…

“Y/n! Wait!” Ravi’s voice hit your ears as you were stepping out of a crosswalk and onto the sidewalk. You turned your head just in time to hear the screeching tires and the sick wet thud that came when metal collided with flesh.

“Ravi…”

“Someone call an ambulance! My brakes locked up and I couldn’t stop I- it was an accident. Call an ambulance for god’s sake!” a stranger’s voice hit your ears.

“No. no please no no no no. bikyeo!” You said shoving past the crowd that started to form.

“Y/n.” 

“I’m here Wonsik.” You ran over and grabbed his hand in yours as relief flooded through you only to be replaced by absolute horror.

“Wait no. No please don’t do this to me. I love you. Don’t do this to me. Don’t leave me. Jagi, please. Andwae. you can’t. No. No.” You sobbed as you started to see him disappearing. It was just like your father had said and somehow worse because it was too real. Too fast.

“Uljima starlight. I’m not going to leave you.Not now or ever. Salanghae y/n.” He said.

Moment three:… He was gone.


	4. healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next chapter in the Vanished series. This is the last chapter with a time skip. From here on out there will be less fluff but there will be more of a relationship development between the reader and Leo. this chapter is more reader centric while the next one will focus more on Leo and what Ravi is going through. Things are going to get darker from here on in. You have been warned. 
> 
> Korean: Al-a. Nado geuliwo- I know. I miss you too.; Eojjoran Malinya?- What do you want?; dodaeche geu mueos ibnikka?- what the hell was that?;

They say the path to healing is slow. That’s probably why you’d talked to Ravi so much at first. At first it was hallucinations around your home. Then it was just dreams that he was with you. Now you barely even had those. Two years had passed since he’d vanished. The funeral had been less than a week after it happened. His father insisted on it.

At first you tried to fight it. Doing research in between your modeling jobs and talking to anyone and everyone who knew what the legends said about how to get him back. You couldn’t let go. Not while there was still a chance. Leo was the only one who hadn’t treated you like you were a broken butterfly during that time. He’d even tried to help. Regardless of what had happened that day Ravi had been his oldest friend and doing nothing wasn’t an option, but after the hundredth dead end he realized there was no hope left of getting him back. Ravi would never have wanted his best friend and his girlfriend to destroy their lives looking for him like this. The only thing left he could do for either of you was help you move on. So he’d started asking you on dates again. at first it was small things like getting you back around your friends at Vixx and it progressed to dinners with your families and ice skating in the winter and cherry blossom festivals in the spring. He was trying and you could slowly feel the ache ebbing away and it was thanks to Leo. The engagement had been postponed while you were both coping with the ‘loss of your friend’ as your father had called it but about a month ago something in you clicked and you agreed to go through with it. That was probably why you were here with Ravi once again.

* * *

_“What’s on your mind starlight?” He asked smiling in that lazy contented way of his. You knew it wasn’t really him, but these dreams were better than never seeing him again._

_“I agreed to go through with the engagement. Leo has been good to me these last few months and my appa wasn’t waiting any longer.” You told him. The two of you were laying side by side with your heads pressed into the pillows just like old times. He flipped onto his back staring up at the stars overhead. The two of you had often gone out like this. Out of sight places that made you feel like you were the only two people in the world. You shifted until your head was on his chest listening for his heartbeat and relaxing when it was the same as you remembered._

_“You know I knew this would happen. Leo has a way of getting what he wants and he wanted you. It didn’t matter that I loved you to him. You know I knew he was the one going on the dates before that day.” He said in a kind of wistful tone._

_“Jinjja? I thought he never told you.” You said leaning up on your elbow to get a better look at him._

_“Ne. He never told me but there was this one time he asked about you. About us and I knew. I loved you but he wanted you just as much as I did. Maybe even more. I knew then if something ever happened between us…. I just didn’t expect it to be something like this.”  He gave a humorless laugh.  
_

_“Mianhae Ravi. I tried to find you. I tried everything. If there is a way it hasn’t been found yet.” The tears started to fall and he brushed a thumb across your cheeks._

_“Uljima. You have no reason to apologize. If I had to lose you I am glad it was Leo. At least I know he will take care of you.” He said then kissed your forehead._

_“I miss you.” You told him. Silent tears still falling down your cheeks._

_“Al-a. Nado geuliwo Starlight. No matter what happens next saranghae y/n. I promise you that much. You have to wake up now.”  He said and kissed you on the forehead once again._

* * *

You yawned and stretched groggily. Groaning at the sound of someone banging on your door. 

“Hajima! I’m coming!” you yelled cursing when you knocked into a stool at the bar in your kitchen. You finally made it and just barely stopped yourself from slamming the door shut again on your stepmother’s face.

“Eojjoran Malinya? It’s seven a.m.” You grumbled.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Inviting you in implies that your a guest and not an unwanted intruder.” You grumbled back but moved out of the way so she could step inside anyway.

“We started on the wrong foot. You should give me another chance.” She said propping on a bar stool. She was smiling and being nice. She definitely wants something.

“Okay now I know you want something. What is it?” You poured up some juice into a glass and took a long sip moving to fix yourself some breakfast. There was no reason for you to have to listen to her and have an empty stomach at the same time.

“You and Taekwoon have a meeting with a magazine photographer at noon. They want to do a spread about the engagement.” She was practically gushing in the her excitement. 

“Yah! Kang Ga Eul-sshi! Does Leo know about this? We haven’t even announced the engagement yet.” You said having to move the pan so you didn’t burn your breakfast.

“I spoke with his father this morning. He agreed that it was a good idea.”

“You do realize that it is his mother that runs that company?” You said. God you would never understand why out of all the women in South Korean, Japan and China your father had to marry a complete air head.

“Geulaeseo?” She shrugged.

“So? You really don’t understand the industry at all do you? You talked to me about how the marriage was ‘strictly business’ and you don’t even know how the business works. I will be at the photo shoot. kkeojyeo I have to eat. Tell Youngjin I said hi if you see him.” You sat your plate down roughly and started eating making it obvious that you weren’t going to listen to another word out of her mouth.

“I really wish you had been younger when I married your father. Maybe we wouldn’t be like this.” she admitted.

“Well I wish my mother hadn’t died so we’re even.” You retorted. It was cold of you to say but she constantly did stuff like this and it put everyone in a difficult place. It had been the same with the dates. If she had just let it go maybe Ravi wouldn’t be…. You shook your head and picked up your cellphone from the counter top.

“Yeoboseyo.” Leo’s quiet sleep filled voice answered after a moment.

“Hey. did I wake you?” You asked.

“Ani. I was already up.” He replied but a loud yawn betrayed him.

“Liar.”

“Maybe a little bit. Gwaenchan-a?” He joked and you heard the soft thumps and sounds of the springs that further gave away that he hadn’t left the bed yet.

“Ne. Have you talked with your abeoji?”

“Ani. Wae?”

“Apparently my step mother and your father thought it was a good idea to schedule our engagement shoot with a magazine for noon today.”

“Mwoyo?!” He demanded.

“Ne.”

“Does my mom know about this? What about your father? I thought he wanted it revealed at the company dinner.” Leo asked groaning and splashing water on his face to help wake himself up.

“Ani, unless your abeoji talked to your mother. I highly doubt my stepmother consulted my father about this otherwise she wouldn’t have been at my door when she was trying to make nice with me.” 

“Can we just cancel and go to the movies instead?” He asked joking.

“I wish.”

“That’s it then. You and I are going to the movies. I will grab my bike.” He said and you could practically hear the smile in his voice. You loved when he was like this. Around everyone else he was quiet and reserved but around you he was confident and had this excited happy way about him. It was almost like when Ravi Vanished the two of you found each other and pulled each other out of the darkness, but at the mere thought of Ravi you felt that hole in your heart tighten and splinter at the edges once again.  

“Leo. You know we can’t do that. do you want to meet up for brunch then go to the shoot together. Its in the gardens so don’t forget your jacket.” You had him on speaker phone and was in the process of fixing your hair when you heard him laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just so cute how you worry about me jagi-ah. I will see you at Vixx. Salanghaeyo.” He said cheerfully then hung up the phone. You went back to fixing your makeup and getting ready when your reflection in the mirror changed instead of your bathroom behind you you saw a black landscape and what you thought looked like Ravi in the distance. You blinked and everything went back to normal. 

“ dodaeche geu mueos ibnikka?” you asked your reflection before heading out of the door and to the coffee shop. 

* * *

“And how’s the happy couple doing?” Hakyeon asked when the two of you walked in together. Everyone was sitting at the usual booth and once again the spot where Ravi used to sit was left open like they all just expected him to come back any moment. Part of you wished he would but the other part wanted everyone to just close that gap in the booth because you felt so guilty about not finding a way like you promised you would. 

“Joahyo, oppa. Where is Jina?” You asked looking around when your ball of sunshine best friend was nowhere to be found.

“Hong Kong. There was a last minute shoot and she flew out this morning. Said she’d video call when she got out.” Hakyeon shrugged.

“Hyung. Are you guys really doing that shoot today? I mean isn’t it a bit soon?” Hyuk asked Leo his eyes shifting to the spot where Ravi used to sit. 

“Hey you’re y/n right?” Some girls walked over after ordering their coffee.

“Ne. Can I help you?” You asked still smiling from a face Ken had made and turning away from one of his latest sketches for a painting he was working on to look at the girl and her two friends.

“What’s it like?” the one who had spoke earlier asked.

“Mwo?” you tilted your head a little confused.

“You heard her. What’s it like having your boyfriend vanish before your eyes and then going straight into the arms of his best friend? You must be really proud of yourself. So did you two plan on Ravi dying or was that just a lucky br-” another one of them spoke and you slapped her across the face.

“Hey!” hyuk, Hongbin and Ken snapped.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Hakyeon demanded.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Leo shouted and they shrank back one of them muttered that they should go. while another sniggered and asked if they saw the look on my face and the first girl that had spoken agreed that it was priceless and she’d gotten the whole thing on video and couldn’t wait for it to go viral.

“y/n don’t- “ Leo softened when he turned to you, but you were already up and running out the door before he could say anything else. You heard laughter, sympathetic mutters and a few camera shutters, but you kept on then fumbled with your keys until you could get into your car, grateful for the dark tinting you had on the windows. Tears streamed down your face and you didn’t even bother to hide the sobs and screams of frustration there was a loud knock on the passenger side that caused you to jump, but it was just Leo. You clicked the lock and he climbed in.

“Hey are you- Jagi-yah.” You looked away from him not wanting him to see how much Ravi’s loss still hurt you. How much you wished it was him in that seat waiting for you to be okay. 

“Gwaenchan-a. We should just go to the gardens. Let me get my face cleaned up and we’ll take my car.” you said wiping the tears out of your eyes and reaching for a napkin out of your glove box to clean up what little makeup had run because of them.

“If that’s what you want. You know we can still go to the movies.” He suggested and you laughed. It was a very Ravi thing to say and you thought maybe that’s why he said it but you smiled and hugged him close. 

“Gomawo.” You thanked him and closed up the mirror before cranking up your car and driving out in the direction of the gardens. 

When the two of you got there the photographer looked relieved until he saw the sour expression on Leo’s face and how red and puffy your eyes were. No less than ten news updates had appeared on your phone in the time it took to get from Vixx to the Gardens and they had all had either something to do with this shoot or with the events at the coffee shop. One of them had even been the video of what happened and the comments were everything from ‘ _how dare she do that in front of Ravi’s old friends… what a bitch_ ’ to ‘ _its about time someone said something to that Jeong girl… I mean can you imagine how cold someone must be to move on so quickly after a Vanishing? Ravi deserved so much better’_ and those were the nicer ones.

“I was hoping you hadn’t seen the news yet. I’m so sorry for the loss of your friend and that girl had no right to throw it in either of your faces like that.” He said.

“look your job is to take the engagement photos. You don’t have to kiss ass while you’re doing it.” Leo said and wrapped an arm around you before laying a kiss into your hair. You looked up at him and realized he was just short of crying himself but anger and need to be strong for you stopped him. You wiped a thumb at the one stray tear that escaped and smiled reassuringly.

“We’re alright Jagi. He’s just being polite. None of this was his fault. Gaja. We’ll finish this then go catch that movie? Okay?” You said and walked over to the photographer with your hand in Leo’s like it was the only thing holding you together. 

By the time the shoot was about halfway finished Leo had finally calmed you down and the two of you were smiling and acting out the shots like everything was normal like you were really a happy couple. Like the ghost of his best friend wasn’t standing in his way, but Leo knew the truth. He was on borrowed time and neither one of you would be safe when that time ran out. 

“Hey. You okay?” You asked him smiling up from where the photographer had the two of you on a picnic blanket. 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re a terrible liar.” you said smiling then gave him a light peck on the mouth before hopping up and running as you forgot all about the cameras and crew around you.  You squealed when Leo picked you up and spun you around then you heard the the photographer shout.

“Perfect. I think we’re done here. If you guys want we can hold off on the interview portion until another day.” He suggested when the two of you didn’t stop playing around. Leo carried you over on his back and stopped in front of the photographer. 

“Mianhae. Earlier both of us were going through some things…. anyway I really am sorry and if it is alright with you I think for the interview we should wait until after the corporate banquet. Our parents were planning on announcing the engagement then. Her stepmother just jumped the gun and scheduled this in advance.” He was all serious and professional when he spoke to the photographer and the man nodded an agreement.

“Say no more. I hope the two of you enjoy the rest of your day. The pictures should be ready sometime tomorrow if you would like to come by and see them.” He said smiling.

“We’ll be there thank you.” You told him then switched your focus to Leo.

“Gaja. We should go back and get your bike before Hyuk decides to take it on a joy ride or worse Ken decides to use it as a canvas.” You said and pulled on his hand running back in the direction of your car.


	5. windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Well I told you this was going to get dark. No more time skips this is right on track with the last one only its from Ravi’s point of view. I had several ideas in my head for how this story was going to go. I have sort of had to slow down a lot on my writing lately because of work and other things but I am getting there. 
> 
> Korean: bang-geum museun il?- what just happened?; yeogi.- over here

****************************************Ravi POV**********************************

He had already come to terms with what must have happened. it had been at least a month since he first got here… or so he thought. The light in this place never changed. it wasn’t dark but it wasn’t light here either. This place always stayed like it was at that point where the sun is so far past the horizon that you can’t see it but not far enough that it isn’t casting the barest hint of light. There was no sun here. Nor a moon or stars, but oddly enough he would sometimes find a place where lights worked or candles were lit. These places were usually near mirrors.  He hadn’t figured out why yet either, but every once in a while he’d catch flashes. Times when the mirrors weren’t reflecting but showing other things. It was always gone before he could figure out. Then one time it wasn’t…

He’d been wandering again trying to find some way, any way to get out of here or even just find another person in here. It was starting to drive him crazy when he heard the faint sound of voices.

“Jagiyah. Illeona.” The voice was light and distorted and he thought he’d hallucinated it. So he kept walking.

“Aniyo. I want to stay in bed today. You should stay too.” A second voice spoke. This one he recognized.

“Y/n?”

“Y/n-ah. you know we have breakfast with my parents today. Gaja.” The male’s voice replied again. That time he was sure of it.

“Leo! Y/n!” He called out looking around. He wandered in one direction calling and stopped when he heard a loud growling noise that was too human to be animal but too primal to be anything human. He backed up in the direction he came from and almost fell over a vanity with over melted candles still burning on it. The movement sent a wind flying across them and they all extinguished but there was still too much light coming from the area. It was coming from the mirror itself. What should have been Ravi’s disheveled appearance instead was an image of Leo and y/n laying in bed. Taekwoon was smiling at her as she held his hand to her face.

“Y/n! Leo! Hey!” He pounded on the glass as hard as he could to try and get their attention.

***********************************Y/n POV***********************************

“Do you hear something?” You asked confused when there was another sound besides the two of you and your intermixed breathing.

“Aniyo.” Leo said listening for a second but relaxing when there wasn’t a sound. 

“That’s funny I could have sworn I heard something. Gaja. I will go make some breakfast.” You said standing up and stretching. The mirror on the vanity thumped again and you looked around still not seeing anything. You walked past the vanity letting out a loud yelp when the glass cracked and exploded all around you.

“Gwaenchana?” Leo asked when the glass settled. 

“Ne. I don’t- aish.” you hissed out in pain when you felt something in your arm.

“Don’t touch it. Come with me.” Leo led you into the bathroom and cleared off part of the counter top for you to sit down then went digging through the cabinets until he found what he was looking for. 

*************************************Ravi POV*********************************

He hadn’t meant to break the mirror but when it shattered the damn thing disappeared and he went sprawling into the sand.

“bang-geum museun il?” He muttered looking around for another mirror his search was interrupted by a low chuckle.

“Mirrors are a funny thing in this world aren’t they? break them and they disappear along with any chance of you being saved from this place. At least until another one shows up, but there’s no guarantee that it’s from the same time period or for you. Each mirror in this place shows up when it feels like it. Trick is guessing which ones are yours and which ones don’t screw up the timeline.” A dark voice came from the shadow of one of the loose objects off to the side. 

“What do you mean ‘screw up the timeline’?” Ravi asked trying to keep the voice talking so that he could find the source.

“How long have you been here?”

“A month? Wae?” He returned coming to the other side of an object empty handed.

“Wrong again. You have a lot to learn.” The voice chuckled at him. There was something familiar about it but he couldn’t pin down what it was.

“Try two years. That mirror was your best friend and your girlfriend, right? They seem to be awful cozy. That happen before or after you died. How did you die anyway. Friend blow your brains out? girl put a knife through your heart? yeogi.” The voice teased.

“Car ran a stop light and hit me while I was crossing the road. You?” Ravi asked. 

“You know your friend, Leo was it, he looks really familiar and that girlfriend of yours is very yeppeuda. Getting warmer.” The voice teased changing the subject. _Just keep talking jackass. I’ll find you._ Ravi thought to himself. 

“I thought the mirrors only worked for the person that they belonged to. Didn’t you just say that?” Ravi said coming up empty once again.

“I stopped being a person a long time ago. Rules don’t exactly apply to me. You humans are all the same by the way. You never look up.” All human quality to the voice disappeared and it became a mixture of monstrous sounds. The creature that appeared when Wonsik looked overhead was mostly human in form but the fingers were sharp like daggers and the eyes were white and empty but with the unsettling realization that the creature in front of you could see everything.  It crawled in a disjointed skittering sort of way hitting some of the out of tune keys on the broken piano it had been perching on and Ravi backed away finally registering how screwed he really was. The thing let out a dark hissing sort of laugh and Ravi’s blood ran cold. It stood upright and walked towards him again it’s voice changing to a human tone. 

“Relax. If I wanted you dead you would be. You can’t exactly help me get what I want, but your mirrors can. I’ll find you again when I need you. Not like you are going anywhere any time soon.” 

“What do you need from the mirrors?” Ravi asked finding his voice.

“What else? A reflection.”  The creature said with an amused tone. It was then that Ravi realized the most unsettling thing about this creature. It looked like his best friend…


	6. secrets

***************************Leo POV**********************

He was dreaming of that place again. It was dark and desolate, but it always came around with the feeling that he’d been here before. That this place was real. This time he could see Ravi. His friend was in front of a mirror banging on it and calling for him and y/n like they were right there. On the other side of a window. The mirror broke and Ravi landed in the sand. Leo heard another voice and suddenly he was moving and ravi was following him like some game of hide and seek. It didn’t take long until they were right in front of each other and then nothing. It was like a light was switched on and he was suddenly looking at the back of his eyelids.

“Taekwoon-ah. Wake up.” A sleep filled voice was filling his ears and a gentle pressure was on his shoulder that let him know that y/n’s hand was there.

“Mwo? Jagi-ah is everything okay?” he worried quietly opening his eyes to look around for the sweet face that was one of a kind and all hers. When he found it he relaxed almost immediately.

“Ne. Gwaenchana. You were having a nightmare. I wanted to let you sleep, but you were unhappy and I couldn’t leave you like that.” She smiled warily like there was something she was leaving out.

“That’s all it was? Are you sure you are okay? How is your arm?” He asked.

“It was bleeding again a little earlier but I changed the bandages. I’m okay. I promise. We have the corporate dinner tomorrow night don’t forget. Saranghae.” She brushed his hair out of his face then moved to stand up kissing him on the forehead.

“Y/n-ah. Are you sure you are ready for this? if you aren’t ready we don’t have to go through with the engagement. There may still be a chance to get Ravi back. I mean someone called me the other day that could have something.” He said grabbing onto her hand and sitting up in bed. She gave him a loving but defeated smile before she spoke.

“Leo, Ravi isn’t coming back, if there was a way I would have found it. You would have found it. We spent a year and a half of our lives turning over every dust filled page and stone we could get our hands on. I didn’t come to you because you were the next best thing to him. I came to you because you were the one person besides Ravi who has always been by my side. I don’t care what the papers say. There is not a doubt in my mind that I want this. I want us. I want you.” She kissed him hard on the lips then drew him into a hug. He thought he caught a glimpse of Ravi in the reflection in the bathroom mirror where he could see it through the door, but then it was gone. He felt guilt sink in his stomach once again. A few weeks ago he’d gotten a phone call from someone he’d contacted back when they were still looking. They said they may have found an old case file on a person who returned from a vanishing and he was supposed to meet with them tomorrow while Y/n was out with Jina and the others. Hongbin had even agreed to come along with him. Honestly he didn’t trust himself to make the right choice when it came to y/n. He loved her so damn much and the more time that she was with him the more he found to love. The more she really felt like his while Ravi was gone.

Leo’s mother was working in the design shop when she got the call. That man that she hadn’t spoken to since Leo was a child… since the accident was contacting them once again.

“Your son called me about a vanishing and I just called and agreed to meet with him tomorrow. Eoteokaji?” His voice hit her ears and the phone just dropped. After years of trying to put that past behind them it was coming full circle. The lies were catching up and Taekwoon was going to find out the truth. His sister hadn’t meant for the accident to happen but by the time anyone could have stopped it he was gone. The Jung family drove themselves crazy trying to get him back and even when they finally did their troubles still weren’t over. So they agreed to keep it quiet and it had stayed that way up until Wonsik died. Now they were all at risk.

The next day everyone met up at Vixx. It honestly had been forever since they’d done this. At least since that girl had brought it up a few weeks ago about Ravi. The Company dinner had been postponed a few times due to unforeseen business meetings and trips that Y/n’s father had to go on, but tonight was the night. Regardless of what Taekwoon and Hongbin found out today the engagement would be announced.

“Are you guys excited?” Jina asked you when the two of you sat down.

“Ne. I am. I mean it is a big step for Leo and I but it is a good move for our families and he makes me happy. That’s what’s important. After Ravi I didn’t think I would find that again.” Y/n said and smiled at him.

“I’m glad both of you did. I mean you lost someone you loved dearly and Leo lost his brother.” N said and laced his fingers in Jina’s hand.

“Mwo?” Leo looked up at the word brother. For a moment he thought he remembered something from when he was younger, but it passed.

“Ravi. You always called him your Dongsaeng. Even before you called the rest of us like this. Gwaenchana?” Ken asked looking a little concerned.

“Ne. I just thought I remembered something from before the accident with the pool when I was a kid but I lost it.” Leo said.

“Oh. Whatever it was if it’s important it’ll come back. So what is the plan for the day?” Ken replied brightly.

“Actually I figured you guys could take Y/n to the beach for me. Hongbin and I are going to handle some business related stuff then we will see you all at the Banquet.” Leo said not wanting to let y/n know what they were really up to.  Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Hyuk looked at him skeptically, but they didn’t say anything about it. Jina just ignored it and talked about how the two of you could try dresses out if you didn’t already have one for the night.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you Taekwoon-ah?” You asked when he still looked bothered by whatever it was that he’d thought about earlier. You’d learned quickly to tell the difference of when he was being quiet to when he was rattled though it was harder for some people because he was always quiet.

Hongbin and Leo arrived right on time for the meeting with the investigator. Even though it had taken some arguing to keep you from insisting that you go with them. At first, Leo didn’t understand why they’d had to meet at a restaurant before going to the place where the files were located, but when the three of them got to the office building/research lab/apartment he could finally understand why. There were papers strewn everywhere with notes in every direction, open books that had been on their pages so long that they were covered in highlighter marks and the spines had broken and settled into an almost flat position, but the strangest thing was the mirrors.  They were everywhere. There were wall mounted mirrors that ranged from the size of a medicine cabinet to the length of the room floor to ceiling. There were handheld mirrors of various shapes and sizes tucked on every shelf and hung on hooks where there was space for them.

“How does this not drive you insane?” Hongbin muttered not expecting to get an answer.

“Depends who you ask. Most people who don’t study the Vanishing already think I’m well past Michin.” The scientist said.

“What about the ones that do study the Vanishing?” Leo asked.

“They often ask if the mirrors actually work like I have stated in countless of my theses. Feel free to sit on the couch but mind the mirror behind it. People tend to get too close and things get interesting for me and unpleasant for them.” He replied stepping around a book and careful not to bump a standalone mirror.

“Do they?” Hongbin asked.

“Do they what?”

“Work like you’ve stated in your lectures.”  Hongbin reiterated.

“Get any closer to that mirror and you may find out for yourself.” The scientist warned. Hongbin turned around to see what he was talking about and practically leapt off of the couch. Leo backed away from it holding his arms out like a shield though he wasn’t sure what that would do.  The mirror showed a wraithlike woman who had a surprising resemblance to y/n if Leo really thought about it.

“What is that?” Hongbin finally managed to say when his voice got back to him.

“Y/n’s mother.” Leo said sadly when he finally understood.

“Mwo? Aniyo. She died. That’s not possible.”

“Leo is right she’s not dead, but you’re right also Hongbin it isn’t her. Not anymore at least. That’s what happens when someone isn’t saved from the otherworld before their time to die. It happens slowly. At first their hair changes. Then they start to go mad. And the worse their mental state gets the worse their appearance becomes until there is nothing left of their humanity.” The scientist said wearily.

“How long has she been?” Leo could barely contain the bile at the thought of it.

“Appearing in that mirror?  Roughly ten years. Her husband came here a few times. At first he was alone. Then with a woman.  Either he couldn’t see his wife in that mirror or he didn’t want to. Either way she has been deteriorating ever since. I tried to get her out myself but I don’t have a strong connection to her. Only her husband or a child would have. At any rate now she is agma and it is too late.” The man seemed genuinely sorry and for a second it looked like Y/n’s mother had understood them and was crying but then she got this deranged look on her face and it turned into laughter… if laughter was what you could really call the unholy noise coming out of the mirror. It was earsplittingly high pitched and there was not a single human quality left to it.

“Can you make her stop?” Leo asked with his hands firmly covering his ears.

“If you know a way that is possible be my guest.” The man hollered back and kept moving towards the file cabinet. He must have gotten used to that noise by now because unlike the younger men in the room he was going about his business like he couldn’t hear a thing. The sound eventually stopped and Hongbin gave a loud sigh of relief until he realized that something was different.

“Where did she go?”

“Nowhere. She is probably still standing in front of that mirror laughing like the madwoman she is. The connection to our world isn’t there anymore. She doesn’t have an attachment to any of the people in this room so she can’t keep the connection running. Ah here it is.” He said plucking a file out of the drawer then moving over to a stack of boxes until he found the one he was looking for and plucked that one out of the stack as well. The other boxes wobbled dangerously before settling back into their old position as he lifted the lid off and pulled out three separate videos.

“What is all that stuff?” Hongbin asked.

“Taekwoon and Daewon’s case file.” 

“Daewon?” Leo and Hongbin asked confused.

“Your twin brother.” The scientist replied.


	7. Chapter 7

*******************************Leo POV***********************************

“My what?” Leo asked dropping the file in his hands and scrutinizing the man across from him. 

“your twin brother. You see that incident when you were kids where you drowned. It wasn’t just you that fell into the water that day. Daewon did too.” The scientist went through the details and as he did Leo found himself remembering. 

_He and Daewon were playing in the back yard with their sister when it happened. Daewon hit a wet spot and slipped. Daewon grabbed onto him but when he tried to grab for his sister she pulled back. Both of them fell in and Daewon panicked dragging both of them down, but by the time either one of them could have done something it was too late. The water was filling their lungs and burning their eyes then everything went hazy. When Taekwoon finally came to they were in the shadow world. It was dark here and for the longest time whether it was hours or even days they didn’t move. They just sat there clinging onto each other and watching the shadows and the creatures in them pass by until one day he saw a light appear in the distance. Daewon wanted to stay where they were insisting that if they waited there their eomma and appa would come, but Leo couldn’t resist the longer the light was there and eventually he ran to it. His mother was on the other side. So was the scientist that he and Hongbin were meeting with today._

“You were there the day my mother pulled me back through. Did she not even mention that there was more than one of us trapped there? You didn’t even try to get my brother back?” Leo demanded. He was quiet but Hongbin knew that sound. His friend was angry.

“Look when you came back through she was relieved but you didn’t remember a single thing about Daewon. Not growing up with a twin, not the accident, nothing. She thought that your brother was dead or erased. The Vanishing is still very hard for us to understand. You were the first person I had ever heard of actually making it back in over 50 years. That’s why against what your mother said I called you here. If anyone is capable of getting your friend Ravi back it should be you.” The scientist insisted. Leo didn’t know whether to believe him or to take Hongbin and go back but then he thought of you and he made up his mind. 

“What do I need to do?” He asked.

******************************Ravi POV************************

A new mirror had appeared while he was asleep. He didn’t have to sleep here, but it helped. It made it easier to count the days. One night of sleeping and waking up equaled one day here but there was still no telling how long it had actually been. The monster that had been following him before was right about the mirrors. He’d come across some that had been showing memories of him and y/n and even some that had been reflecting points of his childhood and some still that held images of people he’d never met before in his life speaking languages he didn’t understand. The oldest reflection he’d found wasn’t even a mirror at all but a pool of water and showed a woman in ancient clothes carrying a clay pot to take some of the water. She’d run off terrified when she saw him, but the image was gone before she came back.

“It’s about time you woke up. This thing won’t work for me.” The creature spoke sounding startlingly like Leo again and sliding a long sharp nail on the glass. It made a sharp squealing noise that caused Ravi’s teeth to ache.

“What if it isn’t mine?” Ravi grumbled.

“Humor me before I stop asking.” It hissed back. The mirror was ornate wood and full sized standalone style and nothing that Ravi recognized from either a family home or one of the apartments but when he stood in front of it the scene on the other side held Leo and Hongbin talking to some man that Ravi didn’t know. There were other mirrors all around them showing monstrous things that were definitely also standing in the otherworld just like he was. When Ravi looked back around to the creature he was standing there looking just as human as Leo did in the real world except for his eyes which were still that milky glassy white color and the neat rows of sharp teeth displayed in his excited smile.

“What did I tell you? And there that bastard stands, living the life I should have had. No one cared when Daewon didn’t return. They had their precious Taekwoonie to worry about. He forgot me. So they buried me. Let me disappear. Do you know what it is like for a kid to grow up in a place like this? Well you’ve seen me. I was supposed to look like him, my twin brother, but instead I was trapped in here and left to become one of the things that chased after me for the past however many years. Not anymore. This time he will be here and I will get out. It will work. It has to work.” The creature went from talking to Ravi to muttering to himself.When he paced away from the mirror Ravi stepped up and put his hand to the mirror flat palmed and willed Leo to see him. He had to get out of here. Not even for his sake anymore but to warn Leo about Daewon. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that the creature next to him was dangerous and more than capable of hurting all of them.

 *********************************Leo POV************************

“Jinjja? How do we even know Ravi can find us here or even which of these mirrors he’ll show up in? And what happens if he shows up in one of the little mirrors?” Hongbin asked demanded pacing. “Look I didn’t say it was an exact science and it may not work for a second time. I just know that last time the mirror had to be broken from both sides, this side by the person with the strongest connection to them and that side by the person trying to get out. We have to be extremely careful when we do this because we don’t want you getting put back into the otherworld by mistake.” The scientist explained. “Why does it sound like that has happened before?” Hongbin asked. “Because it has, Hongbin this isn’t something to be taken lightly. Whatever god or science created the otherworld made sure of that. What you have to decide is if your friend is worth the trouble.”  
  
“He is.” Leo said finally speaking up. “What if we lose both of you this time? Think of y/n, Taek. As much as we all miss Wonsik can you really leave her alone?” Hongbin asked.  “It’s because of y/n that I am even here right now Binnie. She misses him. She never stops missing him. I tried. I really did, but I can see it in her eyes. She wishes it was him holding her hand and waking her up in the morning. I love her, but I can’t let him stay in a place like that. I haven’t told any of you this because I didn’t want to give y/n false hope, but I see him in the mirrors sometimes. He’s trapped there and I tried to pretend he was just dead, but I can’t.”  The guilt was plain on his face and Hongbin looked horrified at him. “How long?” Hongbin asked. “Mwo?”  “How long have you been seeing him in the mirrors Taekwoon? The entire time?! Son of a bitch! What were you thinking? Keeping this from us… from y/n? I can’t believe… Ravi?” Hongbin turned to leave and bumped into the standalone mirror in the room much like the scientist had earlier.  “What?” Leo and the scientist turned to face him and followed his line of sight to the mirror.

***************************Ravi POV************************

“Ravi.” Hongbin’s voice came through the mirror causing him to look up.

“Mwo?” Leo finally turned around to the mirror and saw him there. When Leo didn’t fully meet his gaze he knew that his friend had seen him before and just not acknowledged or believed it. For a moment Ravi was furious and saw red. He’d been here for two years. Trying and fighting to get out and get back to his friends and to y/n and the one person he’d trusted with his life before had left him to rot but when Taekwoon finally met his gaze there was such an immense relief in his eyes like he finally had his brother back.

“Can you hear us?” the other man asked. He had to be a scientist. Ravi knew the look from the men that worked with his father in program developing. They usually had mussed up hair and dark rimmed eyes and the faintest hint of yellowed teeth because of the coffee and tea that they consumed to keep them going.

“Ne.” Ravi replied and nodded just in case they couldn’t hear what he was saying.

“You have to break the mirror.” Hongbin said loudly like he was talking to someone who was deaf or hard of hearing.

“Aniyo. It will disappear. I tried that.”

“It has to be broken on both sides at the same time. I have to break it here at the exact same time you break it there.” Leo reiterated. Ravi nodded in understanding and they both moved to face each other in the mirror armed with whatever they could find.

“One more thing, make sure that nothing else from that side tries to come through with you. There is no guarantee that it will be you that makes it out of the other side or that Leo wouldn’t be swallowed up if that happened.” The scientist warned and for a moment Ravi looked around for Daewon before pulling back a fist and slamming it into the mirror. Shards of glass burst in every direction and left little microcuts on his body as they made contact with his skin the sound of wind and shattered glass enveloped him along with the monstrous and triumphant laugh that could only belong to Daewon.

“No!” Ravi grabbed for the first glimpse of an arm he found, but when the glass settled it was too late. One of the twins was stuck beside him in the other world, but the mirror and his chance to get back to y/n were gone.


	8. Trapped

************************Hongbin POV***********************

“Mwoyo? Where’s Ravi?” Hongbin asked looking around when the glass settled.

“He didn’t make it. Something else got in the way.” Leo clipped. He was acting weird but then again none of this was actually normal.

“How is that possible? It was just Ravi on the other side of the mirror. We all saw him.” Hongbin asked.

“Nan molla Binnie, he’s not here now is he so what else could it be? It didn’t work. I tried. We should just go and forget about it. I am supposed to be getting engaged tonight anyway remember?” Leo insisted looking warily at the fragments where glimpses of the other side could still be seen.

The two of them drove out to the beach where y/n and the others were splashing in the water and having a good time when Y/n saw Leo her eyes lit up. She waved then came running over to him throwing him off balance when he wasn’t ready to catch her.

“Jagi-ah! Come on! The water feels great. Where did you two get off to anyway?” She asked tugging on his hand.

“We had to do some last minute prep for tonight.” Hongbin covered for the two of them and gave Leo a look before walking off to join Ken and Hyuk where they were cracking into a cooler.

“Oh your hair does look lighter. Did you get it done?” Y/n commented.

“Oh. Yeah. I just wanted a different look. The black was getting old.” Leo laughed it off.

“Fair enough. Gaja we have alcohol and all day to hang out around here. We don’t have to be Jeong Groups daughter and Jung Company’s son until tonight.”

“Okay.” He grinned then before you knew it he was picking you up and running towards the water with you in his arms.

“Leo? What are you? No no no!” You squealed as he dropped you into the water. Jina came over to help you out, but instead of coming up you yanked her down much to the laughter and amusement of Hakyeon and the others. By the time you got out both of you were soaked and Leo’s jeans were darkened up to the knees from where the water had seeped into them and they were now making a slopping sound as they moved on his legs and feet picking up sand and bits of shell. The rest of the day went by easily everyone playing in the sand and having a good time until it was time to go and get ready for the banquet that night.

***************************Reader POV**********************

“Are you sure everything is alright with you Leo? You look a little worried. ” You asked when you saw your now fiancé off to the side practically pacing a hole in the floor. The two of you had made it to the banquet hall in more than enough time for you to catch your breath  you in a beautiful dress and him in a tux.

“Ne. I am just nervous. I can’t believe we are finally doing this.” He forced a smile and laid a gentle hand on your shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

“Me either. I mean if I would have thought about this day when we were kids. Ravi would be-” You started to say and got cut off.

“Don’t talk about him.” Leo snapped causing you to flinch and take a step back. That wasn’t something you were used to with him he always had a temper but it usually took a lot to push him to the point where he was lashing out. He stepped away and started pacing again, but you wrapped your arms around him forcing him to stop or drag you along.

“What did I say? Leo whatever it is I’m sorry jagiya.” You apologized and hugged him tight again.

“Aniyo. You shouldn’t be y/n-ah. I didn’t mean to be upset with you. It is just that today is supposed to be about us and we shouldn’t think of ‘what if?’ alright? Ravi, the old you and the old Taekwoon are in the past. It is just us, just y/n and Leo now.” Leo looked in the reflection of a window next to the two of you and thought he saw something on the other side that wasn’t the bright beautifully breathtaking view that this place was famous for, but he shook it off when one of the servers walked up to them.

“Dinner will be served in a few moments Miss Jeong.”

“Ne. gamsahabnida. We will be in in just a moment.” You told her.

“Are you sure everything is alright?” You asked again.

“Ne. Gaja.” He smiled reassuringly turning his focus away from the window and held his arm out for you to take it before the two of you headed into the dining hall together. There were camera flashes and loud voices everywhere as the two of you walked in and Leo looked almost like he wanted to break every camera in the room at least until the paparazzi was ushered out so that everyone could enjoy their dinner in peace. The table was ornately set and at least filled up ¾ of the floor before a raised stage and podium took up the rest of it. That was where your father and Leo’s parents were. Your stepbrother was off to the side not far from the two of and holding hands with your sister in law. Both of them waved and smiled and you waved back.  

“Eomma.” You heard Leo whisper under his breath. He almost sounded shocked. Then a look of what you could only describe as pure hatred crossed his face.

“Leo?” You said his nickname like a question and he shook his head like he was clearing it before looking at you.

“Gwaenchana. You worry too much. It’s cute.”  He said tapping you on the nose. It was a weird thing for him to do. He was passionate but not really one of those people who freely went around giving cute affection. He was more of the holding hands, kisses on your forehead, holding onto you first thing in the morning types but you weren’t going to complain. The two of you were supposed to do things like this. It was normal and it was a sign that you were becoming more comfortable with each other if he was doing that in public.

“If I could have everyone’s attention please and get you all to take your seats we will get started.” Your father’s secretary said into the mic. You and Leo were positioned at the right side of the head of the table while Youngjin and his wife sat across from you on the left. Your father would be at the head when he came down and that would leave your step mother to be positioned next to your brother. Leo’s parents and sisters were sitting around him next in the seating and the officials and their families filled the rest of the seats waiting expectantly to hear what had to be said and to receive the food.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen.” Your father stepped up to the podium and you gave Leo’s hand a squeeze. You weren’t quite sure if it was him or yourself you were trying to reassure but as you looked around the room your eyes landed on Ravi’s parents and you felt a lump grow in your throat. His mother smiled and gave a light bow which you returned immediately before turning back to your father and tuning in to what he had to say.

“As most of you know all of our companies have been doing very well even in the light of the hard times that have struck all of us these past couple of years. The Kim family lost a son and my daughter and the Jung family’s son lost one of their truest friends. We have all been setting differences aside as families and as businesses to help get us where we are today.  I have some announcements to make in light of so many changes and so much progress that I think everyone will be excited to hear. CEO Kim and I have been talking and we have decided to undergo a project together. We are building a new set of dorms for Seoul University in honor of his late son as well as starting a scholarship program in his name. These dorms will have everything from the best technology to a food court on the first floor. We are hoping with this project to put our differences aside and put the children of South Korea first and foremost in everyone’s hearts and minds.” He finished and there was the sound of loud applause and you and Youngjin just looked at each other shocked. As long as the two of you could remember your father and CEO Kim had been going against each other for the corporate ‘throne’ and now they were just giving it up.

“Okay, okay settle down. The next thing I am very proud to announce is the merger between the Jung Company and my Jeong Group. This has been in the works for a very long time and it started even before most of you know prior to the passing of my first wife, Y/n’s late mother, and a close friend to the woman who stands before you at the top of the fashion empire. You see my wife had a wish that the two of them would be close always and part of that wish was that our children could make a future for our two families that would make the world that much brighter and now that day has finally come. I am happy to announce the engagement of my daughter Jeong Y/N to the heir of the Jung Company and a wonderful young man. Please take care of each other and do us proud.” Your father announced and there was a loud uproar from the back of the room which you realized were your friends. You hadn’t seen any of them come in but you smiled and started laughing when Leo grabbed your hand and slid a beautifully ornate rose gold engagement ring on your hand. The diamond on the top was shaped like a heart and there were smaller ones inlaid into the band where the stone was held on either side looked like two butterflies.

“You don’t know how hard it was to hide that ring from you.” Leo chuckled.

“Gomawo Leo it is beautiful.” You said and kissed him earning more cheers.

“Okay that’s enough celebrating let’s eat!” your brother yelled out earning a few laughs but drawing attention to the servers coming into the door. Everything about this moment was perfection…. Well almost everything.

*****************************Ravi POV****************************

When the glass settled Ravi and someone else were left sprawled out on the sand and shards. When Ravi looked closer he realized the form next to him had to be Daewon. Daewon still hadn’t woken up from the blast and was laying there his dark locks covering parts of his face and making him look almost human. Ravi knew better. This bastard had ruined everything and when he started to stir Ravi tackled him and started hitting him. He was kicked off and sent flying backwards where he crashed into the broken frame of the mirror, but he just shook it off this time going for the creature’s throat. The two of them rolled around throwing punches until Ravi got the upper hand and was crushing the other man’s windpipe.

“Ravi?” Daewon gasped then started clawing at the hand holding his throat and cutting off his air supply.

“Ravi… Can’t breathe… please…” Daewon begged again.

“Joahyo. Maybe you’ll die” Ravi growled. This place was getting to him. He wasn’t seeing anyone nor did he realize what he was doing. He just felt the urge to make Daewon suffer, to kill him and be free of his poisonous existence forever.

“Ravi… jebal… its Leo…” What he thought was Daewon begged again.

“Mwo?” Ravi looked at the man he’d been pressing into the sand, really looked at him and then backpedaled.

“No. You can’t be here. Taek you can’t be here.” Ravi said shaking his head and scrambling away from him and pulling at his hair. When white strands came away instead of dark strands his hands shook. Was he doomed to turn into a monster like that? What had he done?

“Why are you here?!” He demanded and shoved at the other man.

“I don’t know where here is. Last thing I remember you were on one side of the mirror and I was on the other.” Taekwoon told him and Ravi shook his head like that would deny the truth and put things back the way they were.

“Where is Daewon? Did he get back to the other side?” Ravi demanded.

“My brother? How would he have gotten to the other side? What happened when we- Ravi wait!” Taekwoon called out when He saw his friend running in the opposite direction.

“There’s no time. Have to find a mirror. Have to get to the others. Have to warn y/n.” Ravi was muttering as he ran across the beach looking around for a mirror when he found what he was looking for he let out a relieved sigh until he saw another one of those creatures coming from near it.  He kept running until something else came into view. A high arched window with stained glass at the top. It was familiar. Every year the companies’ banquets were held in a place with these windows and sure enough when he looked inside he saw the spitting image of Leo with y/n.

“Fuck.” Ravi muttered and his gaze was met by Daewon who simply smirked at him.

“Ravi what the hell is going on?”

“Fuck! We let him out. When you came through, we let him out. I’m so stupid.” Ravi muttered.

“Will you tell me what the hell is going on?!” Taekwoon demanded.

“Your brother is out there with y/n right now and you and I are fucking stuck here.” Ravi snapped.

“The engagement. He’s taking my place in the engagement but why?” Leo said cold realization hitting him.

“The what?” Ravi looked away from the window and Taekwoon really wished he hadn’t said anything. The look on Ravi’s face was one of pure deranged anger. His friend was barely hanging onto his humanity and what Leo said might have been enough to push him over the edge. Leo remembered what y/n’s mother had looked like and how she’d acted in that one mirror and he wondered what Ravi would become if he stayed here much longer.  He was already showing the physical changes. There were tattoos where there had been bare skin and his hair had turned white as the clouds on a sunny summer day.

“Y/n’s parents and mine came to an agreement on an arranged marriage. We were supposed to announce the engagement today.” Leo finally admitted when he thought Ravi had calmed down.

“Does it even matter to you that I love her? Did it ever?” Ravi asked pointing at the window where people were gathered around and celebrating the announcement on the other side. Where y/n was smiling and laughing and holding hands with a complete stranger and feeling completely safe.

“Does it matter to you that I want her too? Would it if you were out there and I had been the one in here?” Leo asked him and he stopped for a minute.

“That is not the same thing Taek.” Ravi bit out turning back to the window trying to find a way to get someone in the party to break it. Maybe if it broke it would be the same as the mirror. He wasn’t able to ignore Leo for long though as the older boy spoke up

“I have always wanted her. You know that Wonsik. Ever since we were kids in school and I was told by my mom that she was going to be my wife someday. Just because it was what our families wanted I have made every single effort to want her and to let her know that she had someone there for her. She didn’t care. She just wanted her freedom and like a fool I let her have it. Then she fell in love with you and I thought I would never get the chance to be with her. Do you know how much that hurt? Then when the arranged dates started I thought we had a second chance, but that wasn’t enough for her either. She just wanted you. I have never been jealous of you in all my life, but the day you Vanished I hated you. I hated you because of how much she loved you and then you were gone and I felt so much guilt and regret because you were my best friend.  We did everything for you; we dropped everything and everyone to find a way to get you back. She was miserable and I couldn’t do anything about it. Then one day I could. We started dating again. Started to get over you, but then that scientist called and I knew what had to be done. She doesn’t know any of this, but I came to get you back for her. Don’t ever accuse me of not loving her as much as you do Ravi. You know nothing of the pain of having to look into her eyes and see her want someone else. I live with it every day.” Leo snapped then walked away. Ravi was torn between stopping him or just letting him go. It wasn’t like he’d get anywhere. This beach was a giant circle from what ravi could tell. He’d walk for hours or days even and eventually come right back to the place where he started from. The place with that run down broken red piano and the various other lost things. It was a place to forget things and if you were here it was a place to be forgotten. A place to be trapped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that I started after watching the videos for Beautiful liar and Blossom Tears. I just got to thinking and then started typing. another fic where I started it as reader insert because that seems to be all anyone likes on tumblr besides the member x member fics.


End file.
